Futari wa Pretty Cure Mahou Mirage
by CureBelieve
Summary: After hearing about transfer student Hirose Ryoko, second year Akagi Madoka vows to become her friend! She soon learns Ryoko is one grade lower, affecting communication, but things get crazier when meeting a mascot, a villain, and the two learn they are Pretty Cure!


As soon as the final bell rang, ending the school day, students walked out of the building, some excited while others were neutral. On the other hand, one student, a red-headed girl known as Akagi Madoka, was feeling neither. She looked upset, but that reason was because she thought she was lonely and could never make friends. "Why...? Why am I the one who can't become friends with anyone?" she said to herself before heading toward the way home.

Before reaching her sidewalk, she picked up a clover, closed her eyes, and made a wish. "I just wish that I could have a new friend. I do not want to feel this way anymore and have no one to talk to." After making the wish, Madoka threw the clover into a little pool of water that she kept to throw her clovers in whenever she made a wish. She turned back toward her house, silently sobbing, before entering.

_(Opening: Makenai! Mahou Mirage!)_

Madoka had just entered the house when her mother suddenly shouted for her. "Madoka! I've got some great news that could cheer you up!" she yelled.

"R-Really?" Madoka was still sobbing before turning away from the stairs that connected to her room's hallway to the living room where her mother was sitting, looking at a school article on her laptop. She slowly sat down and tried to focus on what the article said, but her mind was floating around in questions and thoughts of being lonely.

"I know you've been very lonely recently," she started a small lecture with Madoka. "But I think there's an answer to your dilemma. The school news says, 'Transfer student Hirose Ryoko to join our classes tomorrow!' I bet you and Ryoko will be great friends!"

Madoka stared silently before stuttering a bit. "R-Ryoko?"

"Yes, sweetie. I bet there's a chance that if Ryoko ends up in your class, you might have yourself your first, and best, friend!"

"Well I have been really quiet recently..." Madoka paused for a moment. "But that isn't the reason I call myself a loner! Ryoko will be the first person to become my friend, and I will go make a wish outside for it to happen!"

Her mother clapped with a smile on her face. "You can do it, Madoka!" she supported.

As the night moon was coming in, Madoka turned to the little pool and picked another clover, but this time it was a four-leaf. "I wish, I just wish, that I can make a friend," she once again wished. She threw the clover into the pool before turning around and adding, "I hope it's Ryoko..."

_(Episode for today: Together We Are Pretty Cure?! This is Impossible!)_

As Madoka reached the entrance to her school, a crowd of students and teachers were surrounding someone. Curious, she ran up to ask, but before asking, she saw a girl that wasn't really familiar; she had black hair tied in cute twintails, a pink hairclip, and cute blue eyes.

One of the teachers shouted, "I heard you were, and are, the only girl on the basketball team! Is this true, Hirose-san?" And with the shouting of "Hirose-san", Madoka realized something; this IS Hirose Ryoko, the new student she heard about earlier!

She ran up to Ryoko, but couldn't seem to get the words out clearly. "H-Hello, Hirose-san. I'm A-Akagi Madoka. I'm a second y-year student h-here. I'm k-kind of...quiet...but intelligent..."

Ryoko looked sympathetic and suddenly lowered her head. "Sadly I won't be joining your classes then. I'm a first year here, but..." she lifted her head up, ready to say something interesting. "...I am the only girl on the basketball team! Rumor says there has never been a girl on the basketball team before! Do you know if it's true?!"

"I haven't been here long enough to know," Madoka managed to say with more confidence. This was the girl she wanted to become friends with, and she knew they both had different personalities. "But if you don't mind, could you tell me which teacher you have your classes with?"

A teacher suddenly stopped close to Ryoko. "Ah, you must be the new girl, Hirose Ryoko, if I'm correct?" She paused for a moment, letting Ryoko answer. "Yes, that's me!" Ryoko said with excitement. "I've been trying as hard as I could to be friends with this girl right here!" She pointed to where Madoka was standing.

"Well I have been looking all over for you! Must've been crazy having a lot of people around, huh?" she finally responded. This statement made Ryoko feel a little funny to her stomach. "Uh...kind of... But that statement did make me feel weird."

A frozen in place Madoka stood, listening to the conversation. "Don't worry, Ryoko! It's happened to others before! I am sorry for making you feel weird, but I am your teacher, Asano-san! I'll be glad to show you where the classroom is, if that's alright?"

Madoka and Ryoko looked at each other with sad faces. "Looks like we couldn't become friends for long..." Madoka lowered her head, feeling failure to make her first friend. Ryoko seemed upset, too, and both slowly walked to their classrooms to start the day.

Soon enough, it was lunch, and the junior high students shared the same lunchtime. This was a great opportunity for Madoka and Ryoko to meet each other more! "Just a little longer and Ryoko will be here..." Madoka whispered to herself, trying to wait to officially have a friend. She began to look around, trying to find Ryoko, until a huge crash came from outside.

People started screaming from inside and outside, but Madoka stood and wondered about the crash. She looked out a window and saw Ryoko over with a cute, bear-like thing. She ran quickly to where she was to find out what had happened.

"Look! I found this cute thing! I wonder if it's one of those talking toys," Ryoko told her. Madoka opened her mouth, ready to reply, but before she could, the thing began to float! The two girls, standing with mouths open, watched this mysterious floating thing, well, float. And all of a sudden, it said something. "I found them! I found the Pretty Cure!"

Madoka and Ryoko screamed in surprise before Madoka managed to say something. "Um...what, and who, are you?" Ryoko added something else to make things clearer. "And, Pretty Cure? Do they fight or something?"

The thing was ready to clarify things until a young looking girl in black showed up. "Oh, so Reflect just found these two girls who she calls the legendary 'Pretty Cure'? Pathetic!"

"Reflect?" Madoka and Ryoko said in harmony. They didn't realize it, but they were showing synchronization, a clue to their friendship! "Sorry about that, girls," the thing, who ends up being Reflect, tells them. "It's just that Darkia is one of the villains of an evil organization known as Dark Onward!"

"Darkia?" the girls stated again.

All of a sudden, Darkia took out a black, glowing star, and tossed it toward a ball, shouting "Be born, Kageyo!"

"Kageyo?" the girls once again stated.

"Ahem. To clarify things, a Kageyo is the monster the Dark Onward team creates! Fuse a Dark Star with an ordinary object, and a Kageyo is born! That's one reason I had to search for the Pretty Cure!"

"Do we transform or something though? I don't quite get it," Ryoko complained before being stopped by Madoka. "Please can we get this overwith?"

"I warn you, it'll be often, but for this one we can. Just take these Mirror Communes! You'll know which one to take and what to shout!" There were two Mirror Communes, one was magenta-themed, the other blue-themed. Madoka took the magenta one while Ryoko took the blue one. Together they shouted, "Dual Reflected Blessing!"

All of a sudden, a shining rainbow orb came around them while they transformed. Reflect became excited, Darkia stood there in shock, and the Kageyo kept on terrorizing the town while shouting, "Kageyo!"

The rainbow orb disappeared, and instead of Madoka and Ryoko, there were two Pretty Cure, newly born, ready to introduce themselves. As if knowing what to say, the two introduced themselves.

"Flowers of magic, Cure Blossom Mirage!"

"Water of magic, Cure Marine Mirage!"

"We are Pretty Cure!"

_ (Ending: Untold Story of Happiness)_


End file.
